


Spell

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon John, Hurt/Comfort, Ilness, Inktober 2018, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Phoenix Sherlock, Side Story, Worried Sherlock, established universe, sequel to 'Roasted'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: It's a big late being posted but better late than never!This is a follow on from the previous prompt.John is ill with Dragon Flu and it is up to Sherlock to look after him. Will Mycroft be able to help or will he just end up getting in the way?





	Spell

To my relief it doesn't take long for Mycroft to arrive with a unicorn in tow. Though they are both in Human form, the unicorn's close cropped hair shines with a silvery light and Mycroft's skin has a distinct greyish colour to it. Try as we might to conceal our true forms there is always something that gives us Mythical Shifters away. 

I greet them at the door, having left John seemingly asleep, and quickly lead them through into the bedroom. I know, having read it somewhere, that Dragon Flu can be quite serious but I am sure John is strong enough to fight it. I refuse to dwell on what the alternative might be. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find Mycroft standing beside me. 

"He's going to be alright. John is more than strong enough to fight this." My brother says, trying to be reassuring despite the worry I can clearly see in his eyes. Still at least he's trying to be nice I suppose (though it took me getting kidnapped and John almost dying for him to begin to change). 

When he sees the state John is in the unicorn sucks in a breath. "It already looks pretty advanced. You know, of course, to keep other dragons away from him? Dragon Flu can be highly contagious at this stage." He says, glancing back at me as he begins casting his spell, the air around his hands appearing to ripple with the amount of power he is chanelling. It is enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I feel a shiver ran down my spine. Unicorns may look pretty and dainty but it is easy to forget just how powerful they can be. 

John doesn't seem aware of what is going on around him and at one point I reach out to lay a hand on his chest scales to check he is still breathing. It is a moment before I feel the faint rise and fall, and I find myself letting out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. Swallowing hard I sit back and look over at the unicorn, who appears to have almost finished the fire proofing spell. It is surprising how undramatic the whole process was. Personally I was expecting sparks and glowing colours... But I am getting off topic. "Is there anything I can do for him?" I ask, knowing most of the unicorns are trained in basic medicine and healing magic. 

The unicorn considers this for a moment before a smile spreads across his face. "Just keep him warm. It shouldn't be that hard considering the nature of your true form, Mr Holmes." He must notice my uncertainty because he laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry, this entire room has been fire proofed. You couldn't set light to it even if you wanted to." 

"Thank you." I say, the words inadequate for the gratitude I feel. 

The unicorn seems to understand what I am unable to express. With a shrug he reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's fine. This isn't the first case of Dragon Flu I've seen and I don't imagine it will be the last." He says before turning and leaving the room. 

I stare after him for a moment, only turning away when I hear Mycroft clearing his throat behind me. "I need to get going, there's an important meeting I'm late for. I'm sure you'll be alright on your own. Just remember that you need to look after yourself as well." He says, his voice soft as he gazes down at John. "Don't sit up all night." Then he heads off towards the door as well, clapping me on the shoulder as he goes past me. "I'll check up on you tomorrow, make sure John is alright." 

I nod and walk him to the front door, locking it behind him and resting my head against the wood. I close my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Poor John, he doesn't deserve this after everything he's been through. It just isn't fair! Opening my eyes I take a deep breath and head back towards the bedroom, preparing myself for a long, sleepless night at John's side. I don't have much experience with illness and I'm not very good at comforting people but I will do whatever it takes to make John better. I would even give him some of my life energy if it do anything against a Mythical illness. Sadly, I will settle for other ways of helping him. 

I haven't felt this helpless since I was under Moriarty's control and I hate it now just as much as I did then. I wish there was something I could do to be helpful. Instead, all I can do is sit, wait and hope for him to get better. There isn't much space on the bed but I manage to find enough so I can curl up in the curve of his neck, his scales cold against my back. Once agin he doesn't stir and I feel an icy panic course through me. I push it down, telling myself I can panic later. Right now all my concentration needs to be on John. After taking a deep breath I shift into my phoenix form, my inner fires rising to the surface and igniting my golden feathers, and relax back against John. Please, please let him be ok. I don't know what I would do without him... 

To be continued... 


End file.
